Harry Potter et l'Unique Pouvoir
by Lora Yang
Summary: Ma toute première fic, j'espere qu'elle vous plaira.
1. Le reve etrange

_**Chapitre 1 : Le rêve étrange**_

Ce matin-là, à Londres, tout le monde dormait, tout le monde sauf un jeune garçon qui habitait au 4, Privet Drive, il venait de recevoir des cadeaux de ses amis.

Il avait reçu deux cartes d'anniversaires et une lettre, l'une des cartes venait de son ami Ron et l'autre d'Hermione.

"Cher Harry,

Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, pourra tu venir pendant le reste des vacances ?

Répond moi vite.

A bientôt, Ron"

Ron lui avait offert « Les meilleurs équipes de Quidditch du monde », Hermione lui a fait cadeau d'un dictionnaire, de Hagrid il reçut un autre livre intitulé « Toutes les créatures magiques ». Mais celui qu'il préférais c'était celui de Dumbledore, c'était une gourmette d'argent au reflet bleu suivit d'une lettre :

"Harry,

J'espère que tu aimeras ce bijou, il appartenait à ta mère. Il est doté d'un pouvoir très puissant, à toi de le découvrir. Garde le toujours avec toi.

Dumbledore"

Il mit la gourmette et regarda sa montre, il était sept heures trente. Il entendit les Dursley dans la cuisine. Il rangea ses cadeaux dans sa valise, et il descendit. Quand il entra dans la cuisine, l'oncle Vernon lisait son journal, la tante Pétunia donnait une moitié d'un pamplemousse à Dudley qui ne parlait plus à Harry depuis l'histoire des Détraqueurs, l'année précédente.

Il alla s'asseoir en face de Vernon et se servi un quart de pamplemousse.

L'oncle remarqua la gourmette et dit :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

- C'est un cadeau. Mon ami Ron voudrait que j'aille chez lui durant le reste des vacances, risqua t'il

- IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE TU PARTES !! S'empressa de répondre l'oncle

- De toute façon j'avais l'intention d'écrire à Maugrey. Vous l'avez rencontré à la gare au mois de juin. Tu sais celui qui à la jambe de bois! Mentit Harry.

A ces mots les Dursley pâlirent.

- Ah! Oui le petit. Tu lui diras que tu iras chez ton ami, dit l'oncle, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'emmener.

Il partis répondre à Ron. Hedwige n'était pas encore revenu. Il alla chercher un parchemin et une plume et écrit :

"Cher Ron

Je pourrais venir, mais les Dursley ne veulent pas m'emmener, on va faire comment.

Donne moi vite ta réponse.

A bientôt, Harry"

Hedwige arriva un quart d'heure plus tard, il lui donna un biscuit et dit :

- Viens par ici ! Envoie ça à Ron et donne moi la réponse. D'accord ?

Il lui attacha la lettre à la patte, elle lui mordilla l'oreille et s'envola par la fenêtre.

La journée se passa dans le calme, Harry n'avait toujours pas reçu la réponse de Ron. Le soir il alla faire un tour dans le parc puis il rentra tranquillement. Les Dursley regardait la télévision. Il décida d'aller se coucher, mais il n'arrivait pas a dormir. Il s'endorma enfin vers vingt-deux heures.

Il fit un rêve très bizarre, deux personnes parlaient :

- Alors ? Tu les à retrouver ? dit une voix glaciale

- Non, Maître mais ils entrent à Poudlard cette année, Camille Madley me l'as, elle travaille au ministère, elle nous à été d'une grande aide, surtout concernant ses deux personnes, dit l'autre

- Tu t'es débarrassé d'elle ? Demandât la voix glaciale

- Pas encore, elle doit avoir d'autre information sur ces personnes, dit l'autre

- Tu as bien fait, mais il ne faut pas qu'ils rencontrent POTTER ! dit la voix glaciale

- Bien maître, dit l'autre.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut sa cicatrice lui faisait mal, il se demandât qui était les jeunes qui entraient a Poudlard cet année. Il savait très bien qui était les deux hommes, l'un était Lord Voldemort et l'autre était Peter Pettigrow, son serviteur.

Pourquoi ne voulait il pas qu'il rencontre les deux jeunes ?

Et qui était cette Camille Madley ?


	2. Retour au terrier

_**Chapitre 2 : Retour au Terrier**_

Il regarda sa montre, il était sept heures, Hedwige revenait avec la lettre de Ron,

"Cher Harry,

Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai tout prévu.

Ron"

La matinée se passa dans le calme, il c'était promener dans le parc. Vers quatorze heure trente, on sonna à la porte, Vernon alla ouvrir et appela Harry, il alla voir l'oncle et vit Hermione et ses parent dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Salut Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demandât il

- Salut, on est venu te chercher pour aller chez Ron, dit elle

Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait

- Ron m'a écrit pour qu'on puisse venir te chercher

- Alors c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? Demandât l'oncle

- Oui…oui, je vais chercher mes affaire, dit Harry

- Je viens avec toi, dit Hermione

Et ils montèrent pour aller chercher les affaires d'Harry. Il alla chercher sa valise et rangea ses plumes et ses parchemins.

Il prit un bout de papier et une plume, il griffonna quelques mots puis il se dirigea vers Hedwige et attacha le bout de papier à sa patte.

-Envoie ça à Ron, je serai chez lui ce soir.

Elle s'envola, puis il prit la cage et la rangea dans sa valise.

- Bon je crois qu'on a tout, dit il a Hermione

- Attend c'est quoi ça ? Demandât elle en voyant la gourmette au poignet de Harry.

- Ah ! Ça c'était a ma mère, dit il. Dumbledore me l'a envoyé pour mon anniversaire.

- Elle est belle !dit Hermione

- Bon on y va, dit Harry

Dans le hall l'oncle parlait avec les parents d'Hermione, quand ils virent Harry et Hermione, ils se turent, puis le père d'Hermione prit la valise d'Harry et la porta à la voiture.

Harry dit au revoir au Dursley et monta dans la voiture, suivit d'Hermione.

Pendant tout le trajet ils discutèrent. Arriver chez Ron, Mrs Weasley suivit de Ron et des jumeaux sortirent pour aller les saluer

- Salut ! Dirent et les jumeaux

- Salut !leur répondirent Harry et Hermione

- Alors ce commerce ? demanda Harry

- Tout va bien, nous avons récolté une belle somme, dit Fred

- Et ouais !dit Georges

- Et ce n'est que le début, ajouta Ron

Hermione alla dire au revoir à ces parents, pendant que Mrs Weasley venait les rejoindre.

- Bonjour, mon chérie, dit elle à Harry

- Bonjour, répondit il

- Vous venez on va dîner, dit elle a tout le monde.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison quand Harry demandât a Ron :

- Vous voyer toujours Percy ?

- Tu rigoles après ce qu'il t'a fait ! dit il.

Ils allèrent s'installer à table quand Mr Weasley entra.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! dit il

- Bonjour ! Répondirent les autres

Il s'adressa à Mrs Weasley

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle

Harry regarda les jumeaux, Ron et Hermione,

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Mrs Weasley

- Nous allons devoir retourner où tu sait, lui répondit il

- Pourquoi ? dit elle

- Je te dirais ça après manger, dit il en regardant les jumeaux, Ron, Harry et Hermione

Le dîner se passa dans le calme, même les jumeaux qui avaient l'habitude de faire le bazar se turent.

Hermione remarqua que Ginny n'était pas présente, elle demandât à Ron ou elle était.

- Elle est en vacance chez Charlie avec Bill, ils reviennent demain, ils vont rester durant les vacances.

Mrs Weasley regarda son marie te dis :

- Ils ne sont pas au courant !

- Si, j'ai envoyé un hibou à Charlie, ils nous rejoindront la bas.

- Mais, ou çà ? demanda Fred

- Tu le sera demain !dit Mr Weasley

Ils allèrent se coucher, Harry dormait dans la chambre de Ron, Hermione dans la chambre de Ginny.

- On va ou a ton avis ? demanda Ron à Harry.

- Je ne sais pas, mais moi je suis fatigué. Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit !

Et ils commencèrent à s'endormir, ils passèrent une nuit calme.


End file.
